


Kissing Lessons

by Basingstoke



Series: Unfinished WIP clearinghouse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs a little bit of help. </p>
<p>Sadly, I was never able to finish this story, and now it's really too late to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

The Doctor rang the bell on the tourist desk politely and Jack's young secretary poked his head out of the back room. "Hello!" the Doctor said. "Ianto, isn't it?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" Ianto said while pressing the secret alarm. He was quite good, the Doctor couldn't see his hand move at all, but the ringing in his ears was unmistakable. 

"Oh, I was in the celestial neighborhood, so I thought I'd pop by and say hello to an old chum. Jack, I mean, though of course it's lovely to see you as well." He grinned to put the lad at ease.

"Yes, and you, sir. How is Miss Jones?" Ianto pressed the alarm again, harder. The Doctor could see his hand move this time, so he grinned wider.

"Oh, she's well. I just popped out for a moment while she's shopping for shoes in the Mars Nordstrom. 5241, very smart year for shoes."

Ianto nodded. "That's good to hear, sir. Jack's out at the moment. Shall I make an appointment?"

"Not really an appointment type," the Doctor confided. "I'll just wait for Jack to come answer the alarm. Won't be a moment, I'm sure. He's quite fond of you."

Ianto glanced over the Doctor's shoulder at that. The Doctor didn't bother to turn, but he wasn't at all surprised when the door slammed open and he was shoved face-first onto the countertop. "Oi! You used to have a bit of finesse," the Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Jack said. He let go of the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor leaned his elbows on the counter. "A bit of dancing, some champagne, put on a nice tie? Well, that's modern times for you."

"Why did you press the alarm? It's just him," Jack said to Ianto.

"It's never just him," Ianto said darkly. "Anyway, it's an alien incursion into HQ. It's rules."

The door slammed open again. The Doctor looked up as the rest of the team piled into the office, guns drawn. "Ianto! What--oh, it's him," said the young Welsh lady. Gwen, he thought, and the boy was Owen, and the other girl was Toshiko. He did remember these things. He remembered everything, if you gave him a moment.

"Really, I'm just here for a chat," the Doctor said. "No emergencies--that I know of, anyway. Got any I should take a peek at?"

"No," Jack and all his employees said at once.

"You'd better come downstairs," Jack said, pressing a button under the desk. The wall opened up, which the Doctor thought was very smart. Very Bond villain.

"Oh my," the Doctor said, stepping into Jack's underground lair. "I should have popped in before. Well done, Jack."

"Yeah, it's very ninth millennium, don't you think?" Jack gestured to the pterodactyl.

"We should have a layout in Interstellar Home and Garden," Toshiko said behind them.

"No, that one's crap. What you really want to get into is Vogue Alpha Centauri." Jack grinned at her and pulled the Doctor into his office.

There was a tiny TARDIS coral growing on Jack's desk. "Oh, hello, love! Aren't you a cutie? Aren't you a sweetheart?" The Doctor stroked it and the little coral glowed in response. "The cheek of you, I can hardly believe it. I ought to confiscate this," he said to Jack.

Jack slipped an arm around his shoulder. "Jealousy doesn't become you."

The Doctor stroked the coral again, feeling the slight lag as the infant creature bent milliseconds. "Oh no, darling, I'm not jealous of you. My TARDIS is much bigger and she's got all my things inside her."

"I meant jealousy of me," Jack said. "Young man, my whole hugely long life ahead of me, TARDIS at my side."

"Five centuries of waiting and an awful lot of scavenging before she's big enough to travel in," the Doctor said. "And if you think you can have anything off my TARDIS, you're mad."

Jack snorted. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Sex," the Doctor said.

Jack crossed the room and shut the blinds. "About damn time. Top or bottom? I'm flexible," Jack said, grinning. He unbuttoned his cuffs.

"I can't remember how it's supposed to go," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Or, well, I remember, but that was, oh, six or eight regenerations ago? Centuries ago, and my whole body's changed. I don't remember how to do it."

Jack's eyebrows were creeping up his forehead. "Centuries?"

"And I think Martha might want to do it with me. Do you think so?"

"I think she'd be tripping you into bed if she knew where your bedroom was," Jack said.

The Doctor frowned. "She did trip me so I fell on the sofa. Was that what she was doing? I thought it was strange that she sat in my lap, but she said it was just turbulence."

Jack slowly rubbed his hands down his face. "Turbulence."

"I knew I was missing something. I need your help, Jack," the Doctor said.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Jack hit his communicator. "Ianto, I'm going to be busy for a few hours at least," he said.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Ianto asked.

Jack smirked at the Doctor. "Don't tempt me. No, we just need to... talk. Hold my calls."

"Right." The young lad sounded a bit suspicious to the Doctor, but Jack didn't seem bothered. "You're in a meeting." The connection clicked off.

Jack set his headset on his desk. He looked the Doctor up and down, though what he was looking for wasn't clear. "You don't need lessons in sex," he said.

"Don't I? How can you tell?"

Jack grinned. "That takes care of itself. Bodies in motion--even you can figure that one out. What you need are lessons in making a move."

"That's it!" The Doctor pumped his arms at the ceiling in triumph. "I knew you were the one to ask. What do I do, then?"

"Come over here and kiss me," Jack said.

"Oh, really? All right." The Doctor took a few steps toward him, then realized he didn't know what to do with his hands. Kissing was a mouth thing, but hang on--Jack had kissed him a little while ago, and there had been hands. "Hands on face, or is that optional?"

Jack took both his hands and held them by his sides. "Keep me waiting too long and you'll lose the moment."

"Right." He examined Jack's mouth. He was smiling, teeth showing. The Doctor wondered if that would be a problem. He'd kissed Martha once already, actually, but he hadn't given it any thought at the time. And she'd had her mouth closed.

"Still waiting," Jack said.

"For an immortal you're very impatient. You have time, laddie."

"Martha doesn't."

"Fine. Kissing you now." The Doctor leaned in and pressed his mouth to Jack's. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, but being so close to him, touching him like this, it was quite nice.

Jack drew his head back. "Step closer. Show me you want me."

The Doctor glanced down at their feet. He could get a little closer if he put one foot between Jack's, and then-- oh, he got it now, that meant their hips touched. Humans and their bodies, like that was the most important part of a relationship. He shifted his grip on Jack's hands, so their fingers were intertwined.

"Very nice," Jack said.

"I have a brain the size of a solar system, I'll have you know," the Doctor said. "All this business with lips is trivial. I'm just out of practice."

"Telling the person you're snogging how big your brain is isn't very sexy."

"Unless you're Fraglorani."

"Which neither of us is," Jack said. "This would be a great time to kiss me to make me shut up."

"Yeah?" The Doctor tried it. Jack's lips moved against his, which was interesting. The Doctor had a flash of inspiration and stuck his tongue out a little, against Jack's lips, and Jack opened his mouth all the way and did something the Doctor didn't know the word for. Strange, since he knew a lot of words.

...


End file.
